The Morning After
by xox-Rikx-Luvz-Hugs-Kisses-xox
Summary: The morning after... I know it's cliche but it's a very good, funny cliche. Part of my Greg/Riley series... Enjoy! Rating moved down to K , I really don't think it was ever was a T, Minor swearing... I'm a wee bit, or very, bad at humour.
1. Waking up

**Disclaimer:**** Don't ****own anything and I don't want to. **

_**Okay another one of those thoughts... the ones that just plant themselves in your head and won't get out until you write them down. Let's say Riley and Greg drank too much, (Not trying to imply that they are drunks) and somehow ended up at Greg's place, this is The Morning After...**_

Riley woke up with a migrane and a strange weight on her stomach. She looked around and saw that she wasn't in her bedroom. She looked beside her and saw her co-worker beside her. Greg was still sleeping, but how did she get here? She looked around the room and saw clothes everywhere. She turned when she heard a groan and found herself staring into Greg's eyes...

Greg opened his eyes, someone was beside him, it was Riley. She was turned away and he could see clothes everywhere. He remembered they went out for drinks last night and after everyone else had left, they stayed behind for a couple more drinks, but the rest of the night was a blur. He could fill in the blanks with his mind though, he groaned and closed his eyes when he opened them again, Riley had turned around and was staring at him...

_**Okay, that's the prolouge. I thought this idea was funny so I had to do it! Anyway, I'll work on the next chapter after I do another chapter for each of my Riley/Greg stories, there is three more plus this one so... about an hour before I work on the next chapter, but enjoy this!! Review if you want!**_

_**Rika Karine :)**_

_**P.S Thanks to all the people that added me to favourite stories/authors list and reviewed. You guys really help!**_


	2. Blame on alcohol and call it a mistake

**Don't own anything.**

Riley forced herself to smile, "Morning."

Greg smiled, "Morning..."

She looked at him, "I think we need to talk."

Greg nodded, "I'll go get some coffee."

Riley started looking for her clothes as he left.

When she came out of the bathroom, Greg was sitting on a bar stool with a mug in front of him.

He nodded to the mug across from him, "That's your coffee."

She smiled, "Thanks, so what are we going to do?"

Greg shrugged, "I have no idea."

"I think we should just say it was because too much drinking and the whole thing was a mistake."

Greg looked at her, "It that's what you want."

Riley nodded, "Ya, it is. I'm gonna go. Thanks for the coffee and we'll see you at work."

Greg waved and watched her walk away, what if he didn't want to call it a mistake?

* * *

Riley looked back at Greg's window and sighed, she wasn't looking forward to work.

She wanted to go back up there and repeat last night, she remembered most of what happened and didn't want to forget it.

She shook her head, it was going to be hard calling this a mistake.

_**Fini, So sorry for the delay!**_

_**Rika Karine :)**_


	3. Congratulations! You get counselling!

**Don't own anything.**

Mistakes, something that's wrong, something that shouldn't have happened.

That's what popped out when Riley scrolled down the page of different definitions.

It was lame, but as much as she wanted to deny it, the thing with Greg hadn't been a mistake.

She had wanted it to happen, she couldn't blame alcohol, if she had to blame someone, she should blame herself.

That made her wonder what Greg thought of the whole thing, he agreed with her, but he hadn't said much else.

She sighed and looked around, Nick's area was clean, a result of him being away at a conference.

Greg's area was an "organized mess" as he liked to call it, she preferred to call it just plain mess.

Files, folders, papers, pencils, and knickknacks everywhere, but she had to admit he could find anything really fast.

Riley observed her own desk, clean, spotless, everything organized and in it's place.

Greg had a name for it too, "Neat-freak zone." The memory made her smile, Greg's comment was true though, she was a neat-freak.

Tired from all the double and triple shifts she had pulled lately, she moved from the chair to the couch and fell into a deep sleep, the same position she had slept in that night...

* * *

Greg noticed that fact when he came into wake her, it caused him to shake his head so the thoughts would clear away.

He couldn't go back there, he had too many times already, it wouldn't get out of his mind.

Riley had said to call it a mistake and as much as he disagreed, he went along with it.

As far as he was concerned it was better than letting things get awkward, but unfortunately it wasn't working.

Pretending it hadn't happened didn't help, they could barely work together and people had noticed, Catherine had noticed.

She had asked him to go find Riley, she needed to talk to them about it.

According to her, Riley and Greg had lost their friendliness, teamwork and chemistry.

There was no problem with chemistry as far as Greg remembered, but Catherine didn't know about that night.

Catherine had said she didn't want it to affect the team and sent him on his way.

Greg looked at how relaxed she was, he couldn't wake her up, he knew how tired she was, pulling double and triple shifts took all your strength away.

He sat down and waited for her to get up.

* * *

The sound of snoring caused Riley to wake up and slowly open her eyes.

Focusing on Greg's sleeping form, she smiled and went to wake him up, "Greg, you've won a million bucks!"

This caused him to bolt up, "What!? Really?" He noticed Riley standing there grinning, "Nice Riles, at least I let you sleep."

She nodded, "And I decide I didn't want to let you sleep. So why were you sleeping anyway?"

"I came in to get you... Oh shit!" He stood up, "Catherine wanted to talk to us two hours ago."

Riley raised her eyebrows, "You didn't wake me!? Let's go!"

Just as they got to the door, Catherine walked in, "Good, you two are up."

Greg looked at her, "I'm sorry..."

She raised her hand, "It's not a problem Greg, you two obviously needed your sleep."

Riley backed up to her desk and sat down on the corner, "So, why did you need to talk to us?"

Greg sat beside her, making them both feel awkward, "Please tell me we're not being reassigned."

Catherine smiled, "No, you are not being reassigned. You're being sent to counselling."

Riley and Greg looked at each other, any traces of awkwardness gone, replaced by surprise.

Greg was the first one to speak, "Why? It's not that serious."

Riley backed him up, "Ya, it was just a glitch. Right Greg?"

He nodded and put her arm around her, "There's no problem. See Catherine?"

Riley leaned into him, "We're perfectly fine."

Catherine smiled even wider at the scene in front of her, "Nice try, but you're not getting out of this. As soon as the therapist clears you, it's over. Deal?"

Grumbling, they both nodded, causing Catherine to have a flashback. After she pushed it away, she started to walk away, "Your first appointment is tomorrow at 9 a.m. Have fun!"

As they watched her leave, Greg looked at Riley, "This sucks."

She nodded, "Tell me about it."

**_And, that is the update! Fini the chapter, but not nearly fini with the story!_**

**_J'adore tu! Or however you say it, I adore you readers! Luvies R^Kisses^Hugs^Luvz_**


End file.
